The Trail of Lucky Spencer: The Devil and Scotty Baldwin
by Gillen1962
Summary: On July 18th 2019 Scotty Baldwin was captured by Jerry Jacks, he arrived in a cell with Lucky Spencer who had been similarly captured by Jerry Jacks. Can two divorced men share a cell and defeat Jerry Jacks without driving each other crazy?


_The Trial of Lucky Spencer: The Devil and Scotty Baldwin_

Scotty Baldwin paced the cell that he and Lucky Spencer had been locked into by Jerry Jacks. Every three or four minutes he would yell to be released. No one would answer.

"I am going to sue you people for everything you got!" Bellowed Scott.

Lucky Spencer sat on the edge of one of the two single beds in the room and tried to figure out how having Scott locked up with him effected his plans.

**Flashback: Eight Weeks Ago:**

Lucky Spencer Agent of the WSB and Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed had been having breakfast on the large outdoor patio at the home they were renting in Provence, France. Lucky was on edge he knew that an attack from Anaconda the spiritual successor of the DVX was inevitable he just did not know when.

Because things work like as Lucky had the thought more then a half dozen armed men leapt over the patio wall and surrounded the couple.

Lucky assessed the situation and whispered to Soumia "Plan C"

"Don't move" Said one of the men. "Spencer take your side arm out slowly and place it on the ground, then kick it over here."

Lucky did exactly what he was told.

The man removed his face mask. "Hello Lucky how are you doing?" said Jerry Jacks

"Jacks? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lucky responded.

"I keep getting better"

"Sorry to hear that."

"Lucky, is that any way to talk to a man who was almost your Uncle?"

"Damien Smith was almost my uncle, Stefan Cassadine was my Uncle, please you do not even scale."

**Present:**

The door to the cell opened and Scotty whirled around. Lucky remained seated.

"Please Baldwin do not even pretend that you are going to attack" Jerry Jacks said.

"Yeah you put those guns down and I will show you?" Scotty said.

Jerry sighed. "Show me what that you are old and out of shape. I can see that from here."

Scotty began to say something, and Jerry put his hand up.

"How are you Lucky? I know these situations can be stressful to you."

Lucky looked at Jerry and forced his eyes to fill with tears, "Is Soumia all right?"

Jerry smirked. "For now, she is.

"Take me to her."

"In a moment. First can you tell me where you hid the microchip?"

Lucky smiled. "It is all a blur, your memory transfer messed with my brain. I barely remember anything from that six weeks."

Jerry nodded. "Oddly I understand. Apparently the flaw in Dr. Al-Fayheed's method is that when the new memories are inserted, along with your orders, once they are accomplished thee is a period in between, a kind of fugue state where you are both acting on the imprinted memories and on your own memories."

Lucky nodded. "That is how it feels."

Jerry waved his hand. "Well then we will be taking you to see your girlfriend, and simply have her pinpoint and extract the memories of those six weeks." Jerry turned to the guards. "Bring Agent Spencer, along will you?"

"And what about me?" Scotty yelled.

"You can stay here and hope that you do not annoy me enough to kill you."

**Flashback**

Lucky and Soumia were taken to villa not far from their own.

Jerry had the guards push them into seats. And said. "I am going to explain this once and all at once because frankly I am bored to tears by these super-villain speeches. Dr. Al-Fayheed, you are going to extract memories from my head, involving plans to break into a secret NATO compound in Paris and implant them in Lucky's head. Then Lucky will go to this compound and steal a NATO microchip with the launch codes for the European Nuclear Missile defense. Lucky will then rendezvous with my contact in Tunis to deliver the chip."

"Why?" Lucky asked.

"Hold On. I will get to why. Do not be impatient you will just drag this whole process out. Anyway, at the same time as Lucky is doing that Anaconda will be kidnapping those around the globe who could reset the codes. "

Jerry stopped speaking. And looked at Lucky. "Well now. Now is the time to ask Why? Damn Lucky stay with us."

"Why?"

"Because we can." Jerry said laughing. "No, No I kid, to test Dr. Al-Fayheed's process and to distract the intelligence agencies from around the world from our real goal."

"Why you and why me?"

"Dr. Al-Fayheed's process currently only works on those with PTSD, and you and I both have that condition."

"I refuse" Shouted Soumia.

Jerry flipped her off took an Orange from a fruit platter and began to peel it. "Yes, yes of course you do, and now I will threaten you and threaten him. You will still refuse. I will take my gun cock the trigger and place it next to Lucky's head and you will relent. Now can we dispose of all those actions and just get down to the matter at hand."

**Present**

Scott Baldwin paced the cell. He had given up yelling as it was having no effect except to hurt his throat. He went over and tried the door. Locked.

"Come on Baldwin think." Scotty sat down on the bed frustrated. "Damn it, all those idiots who you have hated for years, Scorpio, Corinthos, and especially Spencer would be able to figure a way out of here. And you can't? Ah hell no. I am not going to live with that."

Scotty checked his pockets. Nothing, they had taken his wallet and pen knife. He peered out the small window of the cell door. No guards

"Well so much for the old fake heart attack thing." Scotty looked around the cell "So this is where all those guys that I have gotten out of jail or put in jail over the years have spent their time? Not pleasant. I will tell you not pleasant. "

Scotty looked around. "Come on now Baldwin. How would Luke Spencer get out of a jail cell like this?"

Scotty walked over to the combination sink and toilet and washed his face, "And what do you do if you do get out of here, Scotty? It's not like you can take out a dozen or so armed guards and rescue Lucky and this girl. Damn if something happens to Lucky Laura is going to kill me."

He walked over and sat on the bed. "Yea Laura will kill me, so will Bobbie. Lucy will just look sad. And Heather who cares what that looney toon thinks. Face it Scott even if you do get out of here all you will end up doing is getting yourself killed and confirm for everyone that you were always just a joke. "

Scotty paced round the cell. "That is all you have been for years right Scotty a joke. Ever since Spencer stole Laura from you. After that it was one stupid scheme after another, one bad choice after another. Well the kids weren't a bad choice. I mean yeah Logan had some mental problems but maybe If I had found out sooner, he was my son, I would have been able to help him, and he would have been able to turn it around like Franco did."

He sat on the bed. "Not that you can take credit for Franco's turn around. All you've done with that guy since you found out he was your son was kept him from getting close. Whatever turn around he has made since they took that tumor out has been his and his alone. As a father you sucked for both him and Logan."

Scotty got up and paced again. "And all those years you said nothing about what Sonny did to Karen. You were damn fast to run your mouth to Lucky about what Luke did to Laura. You couldn't wait. But when it came to confront the man who raped your own child you just sat and kept your mouth shut. How many parties and events and gatherings did you sit across from Sonny. While he knew what he did to Karen. While he laughed at what a lousy father you were."

Scotty ran a hand through his hair. "A lousy Father to Logan and Karen and Franco. Ahh but you did a good job with Serena. She is perfect. You did that. Well okay, yeah. Lucy turned out to be a great Mom, and Kevin was even a good Stepfather. But she …" Scotty's voice cracked a little. "She is everything that Dominque wanted her to be. "

"Dominque. Funny to be here. I recognized the place as soon as they let us out of the back of the van. This is the old Taub estate. Hell, Serena may even still own it through some holding company. I wonder if when he was abusing you, did he lock you down here Dom? I didn't know you then, it was Mac Scorpio who got you out of that mess, I really should thank him some day for that. For saving you. Hell, maybe he can race in and save me. Or maybe this is it, maybe this is all finally over."

Scotty got up and leaned against a wall. "And when I die all people will remember is what a joke I was. Ah Laura and Lucy will miss me. Serena will cry, maybe even Franco will tell his kids some day about me. But I won't have the respect that Lee got. Damn Dominique, he tried so hard with me and I fought him so hard. Gail too. Every step of the way as they tried to make me a better man. Seems everyone has always tried to make me a better man. Lee, Gail. Laura."

He sighed deeply. "It is so funny. No one knows. No one ever remembers. Everyone talks about Laura and how I was so good with her when we were young, and how losing her hurt me so much and how it's always been about getting her back. "

Scotty laughed out loud. "Hey I love her. No question. I love Bobbie and Lucy too. I even kind of like that loopy Heather, and Ava sure is attractive in a Barbara Stanwick kind of way. But they all forget you. They all forget that the only reason I was a good father to Serena, is because you were her mother. That the only time I was ever a genuinely good man was when I was with you."

Scotty rested his head in his hands. "It was always you. I have been a pretty lucky guy, there have been a lot of women, a lot of beautiful smart and amazing women. But none of them will ever hold a candle to you, Dominque I never say it out loud. I rarely even say it in my head. Or heart. But you were the love of my life. Thank you. And thank you for our daughter."

"Our daughter, Serena, she is a lawyer now you know, for the army of all things. Oh hell, Lucky is supposed to be her prisoner, Hell if that idiot Jacks kills him then that is going to look bad on Serena. I got to get outta here. Don't I Dom?"

Scotty paced around the cell again. "Come on Baldwin you have put enough guys in jail cells. You should know how to get outta one. "

Scotty looked at the metal toilet and smile. He went over to the bed and began to pull the bed covers off the bunks and tear them in sheets

He shoved pieces of the bedding into the toilet and began to flush

"This better work because I will be damned if that idiot Jacks costs my little girl her career."

**Flashback**

Jerry Jacks Held up a flash drive. "On here is everything you will need to know about getting the microchip, now if your girl friend's process works correctly this will simply over write your own memories for the next few weeks and when it is over you will go back to being Lucky. Which I suppose is a shame."

"How did you extract your memories?" Soumia asked.

"A variation on the process designed by Dr. Maddox." Jerry said smiling

"And how did you get that?" Lucky asked.

Jerry laughed. "Oh, how clever this is the part where I gloat and tell you all our secrets right?"

"I was hoping." Lucky said.

Jerry motioned to the guards. Who shoved Lucky into the chair.

Soumia walked over and placed a metal head band around his skull. "Lucky are you sure?" She whispered.

"Lucky smiled. "It will be fine. Go ahead."

Soumia turned on the machine. Lucky grimaced and then passed out.

Jerry smiled at the guards. "Take Agent Spencer and drop him off some where in Paris, when he wakes up, he will do as he has been programed."

"And what of me?" Soumia asked.

"You will be working with Dr. Maddox to perfect the memory transfer program. Anaconda's leadership has one special transfer in mind that they want to be perfect."

"You have Dr. Maddox?"

"Not yet."

**Present**:

Jerry led Lucky into a well-designed lab

"Very nice Jerry how long did it take to get this set up in the Taub estate."

"It was ready when we got here."

A door on the far side of the lab opened and Darina ushers in Soumia and Andre.

Lucky smiled when he saw Soumia who rushes over to him. They hugged.

"Hi honey" Lucky said.

"You are all right?" Dr. Al-Fayheed asked.

Lucky nodded.

Jerry separated the two. "Okay enough of this nonsense. Dr. Al-Fayheed, have you and Doctor Maddox figured out what went wrong with the process?"

Maddox nodded. "Yes, this really was the first time that the transfer of pinpoint memories was made where the subject had to follow specific set of instructions based on those memories. And of course, the first time it was tried on two people who were not twins."

"Well thank goodness I and Lucky are not twins."

Dr. Al-Fayheed picked up where Maddox left off. "So, while the transfer worked well enough for Lucky to follow the programming and steal the microchip it did not work well enough for him to remain in that state as long as you wished. He reverted to a kind of in between state. He knew that he could not keep the microchip, but he also knew that he could not give it to you. So, he hid it somewhere between the point where he took the chip and where he was supposed to meet you."

"But that location is in my memory" Lucky said.

"Yes, and it should be easy to pinpoint it and extract it."

A guard whispered in Jerry's ear.

He turned. "Really, of for Pete's sake." Jerry turned to the scientist. "Get to it. I will be right back"

Jerry has he left the room a guard started to follow. "No stay here, Spencer is far more dangerous than Baldwin. I will handle this myself."

**Flashback**

Lucky woke up in a back alley in Paris. He smiled to himself. He was concerned of course of Soumia, but he knew that Jacks needed her alive and so that she was in no immediate danger. Still he had to rescue her.

He reached to the base of his neck and pulled off a bandage of false skin. He took out the microprocessor, pressed it and said. "Frisco this is Spencer. I need a face to face with my contact and to set up a major sting."

It took Lucky less then five minutes to spot the Anaconda thug following him. He ducked into the Paris Subway and within three stops and two changes had lost his tail.

He came out a block from the bistro where his contact awaited him.

"Hey Annie" he said sitting down at a table next to the one where Anni Donnelly sat,

"So, what's the sting."

Lucky quickly explained the kidnapping and the memory transfer. "The trick is Robert was absolutely right, after beating Helena's brainwashing stuff like this just does not work properly on me. "

"So why a sting?"

"Two reasons. While the memory transfer has not made me completely lose control it has infected my system. I have a compulsion now to steal the microchip. Sooner or later I am going to do it and Jacks still has Soumia"

Lucky then spelled out his plan. Right down to replacing potential kidnap victims with WSB agents posing as them.

"I also need Frisco to keep my brother Ethan occupied. He is going to try to save me and if he comes at it head long then he could get hurt. Have Robert set him on a bit of a wild goose chase. Enough real information to keep him occupied but far enough away to keep him out of trouble."

Annie nodded. "Why not have him retrieve the microchip where you are going to hide it. "

"Great, I will tell Andre that the chip is hidden." Lucky thought for a moment. "In a place important to English."

Annie nodded. "This will be dangerous, if we have a mole"

"Not if. There is no way that Jerry could have gotten any of Maddox's research without a mole." Lucky said.

"Agreed." Annie said. "So, since we have a mole, we cannot take the chance of sharing information on this operation. Right now, it is you and I and Director Jones. As soon as we can we will loop Robert in on it, and his job will be to distract Ethan, so he does not get hurt."

"Robert will bring Mac in I am sure." Lucky said.

"That's fine but the other intelligence agencies out there will have to think you have gone rouge."

Scotty stood in a puddle of water across from the door as the water from the overflowing toilet ran under the door.

The door swung open and from outside Jerry said. "Oh God Baldwin how horribly trite, now you expect me to step inside and I suppose you are hiding behind the door ready to bash me in the back of the head and make your escape. Please stop embarrassing yourself. You are no Luke Spencer."

Jerry took a step in and Scotty went into a headfirst slide across the wet floor like it was a child's slip and slide, crashing directly into Jerry's Ankles. He knocked the other man down and quickly jumped up.

Jerry was dazed. Scotty spun and kicked him in the face, then again and again and again in the stomach. Scott raced out of the room slamming the door behind him.

He looked through the small panel into the room as Jerry pulled himself to his feet. "You are right I'm Not Luke Spencer. I am smarter and prettier."

**Flashback**

The WSB had done it's part and the theft of the microchip had gone off smoothly. Lucky had managed to hide the chip and to pass the code words to the cabbie who doubled as a WSB courier. So now the message that the chip was hidden in a "Place important to English" had been passed. Ethan would get the clue right away and stay out of danger and Lucky could meet Jacks contact and be in apposition to rescue Soumia.

The WSB would pick him up as soon as he stepped into Tunis and follow him till, he was back in Jerry's hands.

So far everything was going smoothly. Except for a bite of fog around his head. The Jerry implanted memories and the actions that they prompted were fading but they nagged like a constant headache on the back of his head.

Lucky stopped for a cup of Turkish Coffee in a small café near the Souse. And that was when the plan went wrong. Suddenly four men surrounded, him "Mr. Spencer, I'm Barrows Army intelligence, you are under arrest." Said the largest of the men.

**Present**

As Soumia led him over to the examination chair Lucky looked around the room, three armed guards and the girl who likely had a side arm. Two by the dor. One near Maddox and the other right behind him. The woman was nearer to the door then the examine table. Lucky walked over to the exam table and in one move shoved Soumia down behind the tabletop and grabbed the guard immediately behind him.

He swung towards the guard closest to Maddox and lifted the weapon of the man he was holding. Lucky had one arm around the man's throat and the other pulled up the man's arm and pressed the trigger on the gun. At the same time the guard near Maddox fired.

Lucky's bullets hit first, and the man went down. Lucky saw Maddox duck and grab the fallen guard's weapon. He spun the dying body of the man he was holding and shoved it outside grasping his weapon as he died. He dove toward the table behind which Soumia was ducked and fired taking out one of the guards by the door. The second guard fired as Lucky Ducked. He saw the woman Darina draw her weapon.

Lucky popped up and fired at the guard. Darina dashed for the door. Lucky moved quickly behind to try to stop her. She got out of the room and Lucky pushed a file cabinet in front of the door.

"Everyone Okay"

"Yes Mahzuz" Said Soumia.

"I'm good Agent" Said Andre.

Lucky picked up the weapons of the other two fallen guards and strapped one to his back, he handed the other to Soumia. "Just like I showed you."

She nodded.

"You guys have been here longer, got a bead on how many of these Anaconda guys there are?"

"Three more." Soumia said. "Others come and go but it is Seven, her and Jacks in the house all the time."

Maddox was rummaging in the pockets of the fallen guard nearest him "Cell Phone "He said holding it up triumphantly.

"Great" said Lucky "Call Frisco, Call the WSB, Call the Port Charles Police Call everyone that you can find."

He pushed the file cabinet from the door. "As soon as I step out shove this back in front of the door and don't move it till you hear me give the all clear."

Soumia hugged him "Where are you going?"

"Scott Baldwin is in a cell downstairs. I need to get to him before Jerry does something stupid."

The scientist looked worried. Lucky smiled. "I will be back"

"Inshallah"

Scott Baldwin moved slowly up the staircase. He stepped out into a main hallway and ducked behind a thick curtain as he heard shots being fired.

"Great you got out of the cell just to die up here" he said to no one in particular.

The shots stopped and he slowly came out from behind the curtains. He slowly made his way down the hall when Darian gun in hand appeared in front of him. "Ah Mr. Baldwin. Such bad timing."

She circled him till she was directly behind him and then pressed the gun to his back. She led him to the main ballroom of the grand house.

They entered from one end just as Lucky Spencer raced into the room from the other. He had an Ak-47 up and aimed.

"Drop your weapon Mr. Spencer." Darina said.

"Where is Jerry?" Lucky Shouted,

"Downstairs. I took him out and locked him in the cell."

Darina laughed. "You took out Jerry Jacks?"

"Yeah"

"A loser like you. He is likely on his way here now."

Lucky shouted across the room "Like hell he is. Scott you are no more of a loser than I am. We don't need to listen to these people anymore. The ones who tell us we are a joke, that we laugh to much or cry too much. Or that we are not good men or good fathers. I've been dealing with Serena the past few weeks, she is amazing. And that is because she has an amazing father."

Scotty smiled. "Damn right she does." He spun so fast that Darina had no time to react. He pushed her gun hand away as it fired in the air and hit her square in the jaw with his right fist. She went down.

Lucky walked over to him "You really took out Jerry?"

"Locked him in the same room he had us locked in."

Lucky looked at Scotty's soaked trousers. "You didn't…you know…"

"Hell No" Scott said.

Half an hour later The Taub estate was under the complete control of a joint force of the PCPD and the WSB. Lucky, Soumia, Scott and Maddox sat in a large living room, while Mac and Robert Scorpio stood near a fireplace.

Mac looked around and sighed. "I hoped never to be back in this place."

Scotty nodded at him. "I should have thanked you all those years ago for what you did for her."

Mac shrugged. "Dominque was one of a kind. It was my pleasure."

"So, where do we stand?" Lucky asked.

"The WSB agents who posed as the code holders have overpowered their kidnappers. The operation here is done" Said Robert. "A Doctor is taping up Jerry's ribs, apparently Baldwin did a number on them and they will be bringing him up in a minute."

"Great. Did Ethan get the microchip?" Lucky asked.

Valerie Spencer entered the room. "Not yet he some how ended up with Drew Cain and Molly Davis in France and they are hunting clues now." She turned and extended a hand to Lucky. "It is nice to finally meet you cousin." Lucky pulled her into a light hug. "And nice to meet you to cuz. Lulu speaks highly of you."

"Not always but that was nice."

Robert shook his head. "Do I want to know how Drew Cain and Molly Davis of all people ended up in the middle of this?"

"Probably not" Said Mac.

"So, he has not figured out the clue?" Lucky said.

"No but we can just call him and tell him the location" Val said.

Lucky sighed. "No, we can't, one of the things I seem to be having a hard time remembering is where I left the chip and what that clue was supposed to mean in the first place. I made it up on the spot. It wasn't something I really thought about."

"So 'a place important to English?'" Robert said'

"Must mean something to me normally. But right now. I'm blank" Lucky responded

Soumia sighed. "We can try to work on that, but there was nothing really important on that chip any way right, the codes were changed as soon as the code holders were replaced."

Robert looked away. "Well."

"Well?" Lucky asked.

"Well yes the codes were changed, but there is still a hell of a lot of actual information like locations and stuff on the chip that we would rather not see fall into the wrong hands,"

"And all we have to go on is my clue" Lucky said.

Harrison Chase and two PCPD officers lead Jerry Jacks into the room

He sighed, "Well played Spencer jr. "

Lucky smirked. "Want to tell us who you were working for Jerry. Anaconda is far too complex for this to be just you."

"It's not" Jerry said. "But I will pass "

"You told Dr. Al-Fayheed and I that this whole operation was designed to test the memory transfer, that you were looking at a bigger prize. Care to share what that was?" Lucky asked.

"No hard pass on that as well."

Mac shook his head. "Take him away Chase."

"Hold up a second Mac old bean." Jerry said. He turned to Scott and snarled. "I underestimated you Baldwin. You too Spencer jr. I will never do so again."

"Hey Lucky, we just made Jerry Jacks hate list" Scott said smiling He raised his hand above his head for a high five. Lucky looked at him smiled and then slapped his hand.

"Laugh now"

Chase began to lead Jacks out of the room when Lucky said. "Hold up"

He walked over and checked Jerry's cuffs. "He had already dislocated his thumb. He would have been out of these before you got to the car." Lucky said.

Mac and Robert both smiled broadly.

Three more officers joined Chase and Mac said. "Leg shackles before he leaves the house."

_**(No this is not over. I know I left three people in France. Hang on. We will get right back to them. And Dinner at the Baldwin house: And Liz is the smartest person in the room. That should be up late Saturday)**_


End file.
